Remember?
by Iamaccident
Summary: Mike Schmidt has got a job after wasting 10 years of his life in the loony bin. But will his future unlock his past? Rated T for swearing and killing. One-shot. This is my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated.


**Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction!**** So I'm new and quite honestly have ideas few and far between so I would greatly appreciate it if you could leave a few suggestions and obviously constructive criticism in the reviews. Thanks!**

**Remember****?**

He never wanted the job, he had already wasted 10 years of his life from early twenties to thirties in a mental hospital. All he was told was he had seen some really messed up shit when he was considered well enough to leave. Heck he forgot where that stuff had happened.

But It was just like any other night for Mr. Schmidt.

Cameras. Lights. Cameras. Lights. Cameras.

It was almost routine, with the occasional exception for the door to closed or opened.

However no matter how much he expected it, anticipated it, he was always terrified when anyone, or should he rightly say, _something _appeared on his camera feed.

On the positive side, at least their movements have been slow and lethargic like the other 3 nights. He has one more night bound contract, then he could say goodbye to that shit hole (at least he never liked their pizzas, too greasy).

Then his mind stopped thinking of retirement and went directly back to the job in hand.

Lights.

He felt his heart stop and nearly crapped his pants. Bonnie, his jaw hanging open was leaning slightly into the doorway.

Doors.

He threw his entire body against the door button, not in the hopes it would assist, but to merely make himself hit the door a little quicker as soon as that monster cleared off. He realised he had yet to check the other door and went to hit the lights.

Nothing.

He felt a wave of relief wash over his body.

Cameras.

He nearly choked on his heart as he watched chica disappear from the east hall corner. Presumably to lurk by his other door.

Without wanting confirmation, he slammed himself into the other door button.

_"Great" _ he thought to himself "_The Easter bunny and the duck have drilled me in. Wonder how that'll look on my obituary." _He continued to cast his mind back to the first day on the job "_a missing person report will be filed within 90 days after all the carpets have been bleached and replaced."_

...

"Oh no, I am not having my death go unknown." He looked down at his tablet.

13%

The numbers stared back at him. Just to blink and change to 12.

"I am well and truly, and quite royally fucked."

He heard a crackle of white noise followed by

"You got something right"

He was in shock. Was he hearing things?

"Don't be surprised. Me and Chica have been standing here for an hour now. Never thought you would come around." Mike slowly reached for the light.

Sure enough bonnie was there.

"Come on now, you look like you've seen a ghost."

How humorous. The pizzeria surrounded by speculation has a bloody inanimate object explaining to keep that he has just seen a ghost.

"Your him." Mike heard a small timid voice say.

"Come on now chica no time for small talk." He turned his focus back to Mike. "So, it's _**you" **_He spat that last part at Mike. "It's you who cursed us to roam these halls forever." Mike was getting confused. "It's you who chose to cut down children in the beginning of their life and stuff them one by one into these suits." He seemed to shudder in disgust at the thought of his suit.

Mike felt fragments of memories coming back.

Children (through small eye holes) being lead by him to backstage.

"I still go back there, back to the spot you murdered **me**."

"Why did you do it." Chica stated.

"It's you." Bonnie spat.

"It's you" Chica cried.

"It's... me?" Mike inquired. Mike's memories came back to him in full on now. But they were to much to handle. "It's me". Children being lead back stage. "It's me" tricked away from their parents by the ploy of a yellow freddy costume. "It's me." only to be butchered by his wicked blade. They needed to fit somehow, right?

Yes it all made sense now "it is me" he had discovered the joy of creation, and brother, it was a sweet discovery.

"Ever since you killed us, we've used these suits to spread the joy of creation." Mike was proud of these children.

"Now your power is about to run out, my good sir, so please make any phone calls you desire, and face your death with dignity."

Mike chose to phone the police.

"Hello, please state your emergency."

"I need the police."

"Putting you through now."

"Police, what's your disturbance."

"I would like to report a murder at Freddy Fazbears Pizza."

"We'll be there as soon as possible, please remain ca-"

And with that, the power dropped out.

"Are you ready for freddy mister night guard, sir" Chica said with a little too sweet a voice.

"Yes" Mike might be crazy, but he is prepared to spend all eternity with his children.

And with that he was lead to the backstage room.

Where a yellow Freddy suit as laid out before him. And with a wicked looking blade to the side.

**Oooh spooky right? Hope I didn't mess up too bad and as I've stated before, please leave suggestions and constructive criticism in the reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
